fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Sleepover Party/Gallery
Bea has a girl sleepover party and Milo and Oscar feel left out so they attend the party as Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. Shellsea and Bea let them in but they aren't fooled by their disguises so they make them prove that they are girls. Read the full summary... Planning the Party File:Sea cucumber nose.jpg|"His nose looks like a giant sea cucumber!" Oscar's tummy begins to growl. File:Mr. Baldwin sleeping on lecture.jpg|Mr. Baldwin falls asleep while teaching. File:Checklist.jpg|Bea going over her checklist. File:You've Got Whale.jpg|Koi's film, You've Got Whale. File:Disco nap.jpg|A detailed image of Shellsea. File:Best girls night ever.jpg|The girls have the best girls night ever planned. Not Invited File:Milo joins girls.jpg|Milo jumps in shocking the girls. File:Getting Bea to the Hokey Poke.jpg|He wants Bea to go to the Hokey Poke. File:Throwing a little party.jpg|"I'm throwing a little party." File:Shellsea explaining.jpg|Shellsea explaining that girls need to have fun. File:Fish eyes.jpg|"I'm watching you... with my fish eyes!" File:Fish Austin.jpg|"She's moved to Fish Austin, Texas and married with eight kids!" File:She sells real estate.jpg|Milo's idea of her future life selling real estate. File:Empty stomach.jpg|Milo and Oscar's tummies rumble, are hungry and go to the Hokey Poke. The Party File:Bea's friends.jpg|The girls she invited. File:Shellsea what.jpg|Shellsea File:Bea what.jpg|Bea File:Finberley what.jpg|Finberley File:Esmargot what.jpg|Esmargot File:Clamantha what.jpg|Clamantha File:Koi what.jpg|Koi File:Laughing.jpg|The girls laugh. File:Serious girl business.jpg|Bea starting the party. File:You don't have nails.jpg|Finberley points out that Clamantha doesn't have nails. File:Nails.jpg|Koi shows nails as a joke. The Hokey Poke File:Hokey Poke.jpg|Milo and Oscar at the Hokey Poke. File:Bassie.jpg|Bassy giving them the check. File:Milo's idea 2.jpg|Milo getting an idea. File:Milo's idea.jpg|Milo standing on Oscar. Joining the Party File:Dancing.jpg|The girls singing and dancing. File:Dry fin.jpg|Bea telling Shellsea she has dry fin on her elbows. File:Milovia and Oscarlinabeth.jpg|Bea sees Milo and Oscar dressed as girls with rosy blushes, costumes, lipstick, and eye shadow. File:Bea and Shellsea's reaction.jpg|Bea and Shellsea look unimpressed. File:Girl power.jpg|Milo and Oscar get in the party. File:Angry Bea.jpg|Bea angry that Milo and Oscar do not appreciate girls. File:Meeting.jpg|Bea calls a meeting for girls who are not boys. File:More dip for us.jpg|"Oh, well. More dip for us." File:Angry girls.jpg|The girls angry at Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. File:Shellsea's face.jpg|"I'm not angry. That's just my face." File:My girl face.jpg|Milo responds with saying he has a girl face. File:Offering a makeover.jpg|Bea offers them a makeover. File:We girls would love nothing more.jpg|Milovia accepts while Oscarlinabeth does not like the idea. File:Bubbler.jpg|Finberley starts thew bubbler. File:Mud masks.jpg|Koi gives them mud masks. File:Bedazzlement.jpg|Clamantha bedazzles Milovia and Oscarlinabeth. File:Makeover.jpg|Milovia feels refreshed. Eat Dip File:You say that you are girls.jpg|Starting to sing Eat Dip. File:With your broke down greasy curls.jpg|Bea and Shellsea's hair. File:And show us what girls do.jpg|Bea and Shellsea dancing. File:Talk about your feelings.jpg|Bea and Shellsea holding phones. File:Tell Jocktopus he's cute.jpg|Milovia and Oscarlinabeth telling Jocktopus he's cute. File:Sleepoverparty.jpg|All girls singing File:Then give that boy the boot.jpg|Milovia kicks Jocktopus who gets angry. File:We've got a little tip.jpg|Bea wants dip to feed them. File:Comfort food will get you through.jpg|Mrs. Goldfishberg getting dip for the girls. File:Eat Dip.jpg|Eat Dip! Eat Dip! File:Eat Dip - Bea.jpg|Bea singing. File:Eat Dip - Bea and Shellsea.jpg|Bea and Shellsea singing. File:Eat Dip - Milovia.jpg|Milovia eating dip. File:Eat Dip - Oscarlinabeth.jpg|Oscarlinabeth eating dip. File:Eat Dip - Baby.jpg|A baby at the end,. Reveal File:Stop everything.jpg|Oscar wants the lies to stop. File:Begging Oscar not to reveal.jpg|Milo doesn't want to leave Bea File:We're boys.jpg|Oscar decides to show they are boys are anyway. File:We already knew.jpg|Bea saying the girls already knew. File:Surprised they knew.jpg|Milo and Oscar surprised they already knew. File:You spied.jpg|Shellsea accusing them of spying. File:So sweet.jpg|The girls see the boys as sweet. File:Koi me.jpg|Koi already knew that boys are sweet. File:Oh, Koi.jpg|Milo, Oscar, and the girls laugh at Koi's joke. File:Pillow fight.jpg|Milo wants to have a pillow fight. File:Kicked out.jpg|"Well, we've tried. Boop." File:Boys sleepover party.jpg|Jocktopus squeezing Milo and Oscar for kicking him. End Credits File:Fish Sleepover Party End Credit.png|Snake has a big, crowded party. To return to the "Fish Sleepover Party" episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries